


The merriest of christmas’

by achieeveement



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieeveement/pseuds/achieeveement
Summary: You and Trevor both have a surprise in store for each other





	The merriest of christmas’

Your hands pulled the last bow tight on the final present you had been wrapping. It was yours and Trevor’s second Christmas together and you had wanted everything to be perfect. However you had picked up his last gift the night before and on Christmas morning you were rush wrapping gifts.

 

You two had been together for a year and 10 months and both decided you’d get a small gift for every month. You picked out small things you’d know he’d adore like socks, candy, a little pin of his favorite Disney character, a shirt you made him, and your favorite a coffee cup that you had personalized. 

You wrapped each gift with love and extra car in gold paper with dark red bows. Each gift tag had a different nickname you had used for him. He had wrapped yours in little penguin paper with his hand writing on each one. You could feel the warmth of cheeks over how happy you were. 

The last present you wrapped had been in a smaller box with dark green paper and a red bow. The little gift tag just had the word baby on it.

“Trevor! I’m all done” you yelled up the stairs to your boyfriend. You heard him rustling out of bed and smiled up at him as he turned the corner for the stairs. You both wore matching red flannel pajama pants and he threw on an achievement hunter sweater. He beamed down at you as he came rushing down the stairs and pulled you into a tight hug. 

 

“You seem extra cheerful today mister.” You pressed playful kisses into his cheek.

“Well when you’ve got the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world how can you not be happy, also merry Christmas” 

You couldn’t contain the laughter you had as you both sat down in the middle of the living room.

Trevor and you had gotten through the first 10, him getting you nail polish, a teddy bear of Winnie the Pooh, candy, small nick-nacks for your desk and a necklace representing your home state.

When it came down to the last gifts you handed Trevor the coffee cup one. He grinned upon seeing the slytherin colors and set it down before looking at the note in it. When you went to say something he interrupted you by handing his final gift to you. Upon opening it you saw a small silver ring nestled into red tinsel. You picked it up and stared at it before Trevor’s hand rested on your leg.

“I know you said no big gifts and we agreed nothing over 15$ for each but, I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love you y/n and I want to make you the happiest in the world. Will you marry me?”

He’s smiling at you, his eyes watching you intently until you jump at him shaking your head up and down.

“Trevor! Yes of course!”

He’s holding you tight pressing kisses all over your face until you lean back and slip the ring on. “I love it, it’s perfect”

In the midst of your tackle you knocked the coffee cup over and the note spills out. As your admiring your ring Trevor picks up the note which says: One last gift, for both of us. 

He hadn’t noticed the green gift and grabs it. It’s an easy open lid after he gets the bow off and you bite your lip in anticipation.

The box contains two pregnancy tests, a slytherin robe for a baby, and a small toy wand.

Trevor’s eyes lit up looking at you in disbelief before standing up and jumping around.

“I’m a dad! I’m a dad!” 

You giggle holding your hand over your mouth as he pulls you up and spins you.

“I love you! And it! Or them! I don’t care I love you”

You’re full blown laughing as he continues to bounce around.

You never imagined he’d be this excited, but you couldn’t be more in love.


End file.
